


A Walking Mystery Holding So Much Shine

by Oopsandhiysl2_o



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, That is all, a bit of angst, these two make my heart ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oopsandhiysl2_o/pseuds/Oopsandhiysl2_o
Summary: She was a mystery to him. A mystery he couldnt help but want to known more of.





	A Walking Mystery Holding So Much Shine

She was a walking mystery to him. She was all dark clothing, dark lips and deep brown eyes. Yet she still had this brightness within her. Her eyes had a unique shine (to him at least) and her smile shines so bright so could anyone actually blame him for wanting to know more about her? She was a mystery he longed to find the answers to. He didn't know how it all started. All he remembers is one time he was at Elias house when said mystery walked in asking him where their mom was. The first time he laid eyes on her he just saw her as his bros lil sister. One that he can care for just like he did for his Bro. Elias had introduced him, "Sana this is my bro Yousef, Bro this is my lil sis Sana". He extended his hand to shake hers which was welcomed by a cute warm hand. And it all went downhill for his wee little heart from there. Every time he would come by he would find himself seeking for her but she would usually come late from school so after he left their house hold. There were times where he would be studying at Elias house or playing a video game and she would come in. She would walk in front of them to the kitchen and his eyes would unconsciously follow hers.

They went to separate schools but sometimes he would wish they didn't so he could bump her in the halls so he could have an excuse to talk to her. He also sometimes wished he wasn't so shy around her, so when she would look his way he would be ready to see her shining deep brown eyes. There was a time where curiosity got the best of him and he asked Elias "hey is your sister single?" Which he received a weird look and a nod acknowledging that she was in fact single. He knew Elias wouldn't ask her or mention his weird question to her because they were close siblings but not that close. His heart skipped a bit when he got the answer that she could be single. That she could give him the time of her life. He was honestly a little bit excited, he wanted to know more of her. More of Sana, the cute lil woman that carried herself well and stood up for herself. Right now he is chilling with Elias and the rest of their bros at Elias house. They were playing a weird game of throwing a sock inside this thing every time Snoop Dogg said "smoke weed everyday" and whoever didn't make it was made fun of. They were playing when he was positive he heard the door open but he thought nothing of it. Than as he was fooling with his friends he heard a tiny voice speak from the side, "what are you guys doing?" He heard the beautiful mystery ask. He turned around and there she was standing next to the door frame of their living room looking inside towards them. He hoped his heart eyes were not showing. Elias explained the game to her and they made a bet of whoever lost would be the others slave. Elias said she wouldn't make it and Yousef heard himself saying "I believe in her" and as soon as those words came out of his mouth he hoped she hadn't heard which seemed like she didn't because she just threw the sock thing and lost. There were times when he loved Elias but calling his sister 'slave girl' really ticked him off so he corrected his bro. He saw her walked by them and he kept his eyes glued to her. Him and his bros were at the gym. They worked out together to cheer each other on because everyone need some sort of hype squad while working out. He was so focused on his work out that he didn't realize the beautiful mystery walk in until he felt eyes on him. Looking up he realized she was staring at him (at his arms more like) but him nonetheless. He began working out harder, touching his chest so he could flex more comfortably. Than they were broke out of their little trance. She threw the keys at Elias than he realized he had others with her. Probably her friends. And they were cute alright but none of them compared to her. Oh god he was so whipped.

They were contacted by her friends asking if they could chill. And honestly he tagged along because he wanted to spend time closer to her. As they walked down the street he realized that there was someone else with the group he met yesterday, a cute blonde girl but his eyes were instantly drawn to her. Standing there all black beauty. They took a train to a part the boys were invited to. They were having a chill time inhaling helium from the balloons they had bought. As he joked around with the boys and the girls he saw her standing by the side. Ah the tiny little mystery was there all by herself. He went to stand in front of her attempting to catch her eyes but she kept avoiding eye contact until she will made little bits of contact. She smiled, flashing that beautiful smile and the dimples that adorned her cheeks. "You don't like hanging out with us don't you?" He asked because he could sense a bit of her discomfort. As she began to answer her phone rang with an incoming call. And he was left there, watching her go to the side to answer her call. The party was good. They were having a fun time and he saw himself standing next to the pretty blonde girl whom he learned her name was Noora. They were talking about nothing actually. All of his friends and hers had disappeared as soon as they walked into the party probably having some drinks. He wondered where Sana was though and he asked Noora this, "hey have you seen Sana?" Which she shakes her head, "no. She always seems to disappear sometimes. She is probably talking to someone". And he couldn't agree more. She seemed to be in her own world sometimes, one that couldn't be shared with anyone. The next day he found himself at Elias house. They were going to chill and probably record something like they always did. He put some music on and began to dance. He felt himself be free as he thought no one was watching him. As he got more into the song he turned around and was met by curious shining brown eyes staring at him as he danced. He looked at his phone for two reasons: 1. to stop the song 2. To check if he looked decent And he looked up, "fuck. Sorry I didn't know you were here." And she just smiled at him. Than she talked to her brother, which argued with her about her taking a bus all by herself since she was a girl and could be in danger to which she responded to so confidently. Ah there was one of the things he liked about her, she was independent and stood up for herself. He stood there as they argued and than she walked away. Elias calling out for her to talk about the girl he had spoke to yesterday and he should actually stop his friends from making things awkward for her. That day he went home and chilled at his room. His house was for once surprisingly silent. He showered in peace and went to sleep. In his dream he pictured her, being with her. He imagines what it would feel like to touch her skin, to kiss her lips and let everyone know she was with him. He also imagined of what it would be like to make her his, in all senses. He wondered what it would feel to have her completely pliant against him, to touch all of her. To see her in such a intimate moment. To have her at his mercy. He wanted to know what it would be like to wake up beside her, wake up to her shining brown eyes and her adorable round cheeks staring up at him with the kind of love he knew that she now didn't feel for him. Little did he know that the girl he thought of as a mystery was thinking of similar things, although more PG, about him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here. Be kind. Always.


End file.
